1. Field
The following description relates to technology for obtaining and providing information about a force applied to an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
A surgical method using a surgical robot is increasingly being used. The surgical robot may enable surgery to be performed by controlling a surgical tool that transfers a force to a patient according to manipulation by a surgeon.
The surgical robot may control and utilize the surgical tool and thus, may be suitable for performing a remote surgery on a part of a body. In addition, the surgical robot may aid in preventing hand shaking of the surgeon. Accordingly, the surgical robot may be used for a surgical procedure that requires minute and accurate manipulation, such as prostate cancer surgery, for example.